The Things That Are
by kateandharvey
Summary: After a certain misconception, CC finds herself in a tedious situation with Niles. He begs her to play along, and she becomes known as the "Future Mrs. Niles Brightmore." Oh, does that butler owe her big...


**A/N:** Oh, goodness... too much time on my hands has brought this story to all of you. I hope that you enjoy! This was just an idea that popped into my head, and I couldn't get it to go away. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue. I hope this idea has not been overdone enough for you to be uninterested!

 **The Things That Are**

 **Chapter 1**

 **kateandharvey**

She was sitting at the bar, her local watering hole, _Charlie's_. Just outside of town- far enough not to be recognized- and close enough that she could walk home in the fresh air if she so chose. _Usually_ , she preferred a cab, but on the occasion, a drunk stumble at 2am tickled her fancy.

"Blondie!" The bartender, Craig, greeted her as usual, "I'll get your martini together right away."

Craig had just walked away from her when she heard the insult in her ear. "If he thinks you're a blonde, his name _should_ be Charlie."

Her head snapped so quickly, her neck protested. "Listen, buddy, I'll have you know- Niles?" The butler was standing there, smirking at her. She shrugged, changing tactics and attempting to swallow her initial shock in favor of a good zinger, "You're just jealous because Craig _knows_ I'm a real blonde." Niles gave her a once over, then his eyes found hers once again. When he didn't speak for a moment, she prompted, "What?" She smirked, "Like something?"

He shook his head, grimacing. As Craig set her drink in front of her, he gestured to CC and instructed, "If I try to take her home... kill me." CC laughed, Craig awkwardly walked away, and Niles smirked at her, his eyes sparkling. "I'd ask you what you're doing here, Babcock, but what I stupid question that would be." At her questioning look, he explained, "You live in dark, dingy places that serve alcohol, and this place is right by your usual corner!" She shook her head, "What's with you, CaCa? You're awfully slow."

"So sorry, _Lurch._ I was just surprised by your street clothes." She gestured to his khaki shorts and blue polo. "Did Sir give you the day off?"

"If you must know, Miss Babcock, I am meeting some of my friends here, tonight." Instead of responding, CC glanced around the bar. "What are you looking for, your next victim?"

The socialite shook her head, "No, just making sure this isn't a cemetery. Last I checked, that's the only place you'd find friends."

Ignoring her, he continued to explain, "Some of my old mates from London are in town for a wedding. They asked if I could meet them tonight, so here I am." He glanced around, "They've always been fans of a slower pace."

CC took a sip of her martini, "New York is definitely the place to find that." Niles chuckled, shrugging. Briefly, the thought flittered through her mind that she was at the bar to _drink_ and _forget about everything, including the pesky butler,_ but she shoved it away in favor of quenching her curiosity. "Why didn't you attend the wedding, as well?"

Niles sighed wistfully, "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride, eh, Babcock?" She shook her head, taking another sip of her drink as he continued, "I was never really along with _Peter_." Before CC could respond, she heard a deep voice interrupt them.

"Niles, good man!"

CC watched as the butler spun around, a grin breaking out on his face. "Daniel!" The deep baritone she knew so well sounded excited and genuinely happy. The blonde sipped her martini as the butler grasped the man in a stiff hug. The man was older, clearly, as shown by his dark silver hair. A bit rotund around the waist. Many lines adorned his face, as the sound of his accent came from his mouth. As their embrace broke, another man immediately took his place. This once, apparently, _Timothy_ , was much younger in appearance. CC mentally put him at about 40. When Timothy broke away from Niles with a quick ruffle of his hair, the final man, Richard, appeared.

"Niles, you old bloke!" Richard grabbed Niles around the torso and pulled him tightly to him. "You never call, you never write..." They broke apart, "We're always left to wonder what life is looking like for you!"

Niles gestured with both of his hands, a friendly smile on his face, "Well, Rich, now you can see for yourself!"

"Yes, yes," Richard clasped Niles' shoulder with his left hand.

"We can see the fabulous New York City!" Daniel boasted.

Niles shook his head, looking down as he laughed. He glanced at CC momentarily. Timothy pushed forward in the group. "Niles... who is this lovely woman?"

The butler gestured toward CC, "Well, fellas, this is-"

"Why this is her, of course!" Richard slapped Timothy on the chest.

"I'm sorry?" CC asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Her mouth crinkled in confusion, and bubbling annoyance.

Daniel smiled in shock at Richard, " _Her?_ "

The blonde socialite's eyes darted between the men. What she didn't notice was Niles' mouth opening and closing like a fish, attempting to get a word in edgewise.

"Her!" Timothy cried, "Niles, my good man!" He grasped Niles' shoulder, pulling him into another embrace. CC cringed inwardly at the men's energy. He pulled away, glancing at CC. "She's beautiful," he whispered to the reddening Englishman.

Daniel reached forward, grasping her hand, and pulling it to his lips. "A pleasure, my fair lady."

"Oh, bugger off, Danny!" Richard shook his head, gesturing between Niles and CC. "She's clearly the property of Niles, here!"

CC's chest flushed red with immediate anger, and she leaned forward toward the men, he empty glass on the bar top. " _Property?_ "

Niles opened his mouth again, attempting to interrupt. "As I was saying, this is CC Babcock-"

"Oh, Niles!" Timothy waved the butler off, "We already know who she is!"

"It doesn't matter what her name is," Daniel added.

"What the hell-" CC glanced at Niles with rage behind her eyes. The men did not give her the attention she was seeking, so she commanded the social circle in a stiffer tone, "My name is CC Babcock. Sheffield-Babcock Productions. That's C period, C period, Babcock." She straightened her shoulders, "And just who the hell do you think I am?"

Richard glanced at Niles and CC, then returned to her with a smile. "Why, Niles' fiancé, of course!"

Niles' eyes immediately fell to the floor while CC elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned in pain. When he met her eyes, he knew he was in trouble.


End file.
